What I'm Thankful For
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Everyone thinks that on Thanksgiving I would be thankful for something like my speed. Others would scoff and say that I'm thankful for my ability to defeat Eggman over and over again without breaking a sweat. But... they're all wrong. Or at least half way wrong.


**Me:Welcome readers to another one of my fabulous stories! I'm just gonna make this short since Sonic and the others are getting ready so... here it goes! Happy Thanksgiving to all readers and writers and I hope you have tons of fun and tons to eat! Now... Que the Thanksgiving Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Things I'm Thankful For!<br>(In Sonic's POV)  
><strong>

_To Anyone who reads this,_

People always say that on Thanksgiving I would be grateful for things like my ability to run at the speed of sound. Others would scoff at that and say that I would be thankful for being able to defeat Dr. Eggman at every battle and I mean _every_ battle. But they would all be wrong.

I'm not saying I don't enjoy being able to run like the wind whenever Amy wants to give me a kiss on the lips. And I certainly not saying that I don't enjoy being able to defeat Eggman's weird inventions, but, and I know we're all thinking it, Egghead's toys aren't that hard to defeat.

But still no, that's not what I'm thankful for. You see, on Thanksgiving day as me and my friends sit down at the table surrounded by a bunch of delicious foods and silly decorations that both Amy and Cream created and as we each took turns saying what we're thankful for(_it was Vanilla's idea_), I realized what I was thankful for... my family.

I know, I know that I don't really have a family. But my friends, my friends who stick by my side through all our adventures and, as much as I hate to admit it, protect me at all cost even if it gets them injured are my family. And trust me, if you saw how we all acted towards each other... you wouldn't have much trouble believing that we were a family.

Amy rose her hand to go first about what she was thankful for before instantly naming things from the list in that magically appeared in her hand. This caused me to groan a bit. This was gonna take awhile.

It's not that Amy was... annoying especially when it came to speeches it was that she was... well a rambler. I'll admit that Amy was sweet, nice, loyal, caring, kind, and high-spirited but when it came to talking Amy could out-talk anyone for a looooooong period of time. But even though she was a rambler, Amy did mean a lot to me and... that's all I'm gonna say about that. But I _can_ say that there was a time when Amy helped me.

It was when Eggman used that stupid Octopus invention that grabbed me in its tentacles and dragged me underneath the water. It really unnerved me whenever Eggman used my fear of water against me especially when he knew I couldn't hold my breath a long period of time. So when Eggman said he was about to dunk me back into the water let's just say that I was happy when Amy jumped out of the plane and smashed the tentacles that held me to the Octopus.

A groan distracted me as I looked over to Knuckles who was staring impatiently at the food on the table as Amy went on and on about what she was thankful for. Even though both me and Knuckles were often seen fighting with each other I... kind of thought Knuckles was like my older brother. And I knew Knuckles thought of me as his younger brother. And I could prove it too. One time me and Knuckles got caught up in a battle against Eggman. It was me and Knuckles against 20 robots. One robot tried to shoot in the back when Knuckles shoved me out of the way and literally went crazy on that robot. Later after the fight, I tried to Knuckles get to admit that he did what he did because he cared about me, but all the hothead did was deny it. But I _saw_ that smile on his face when he turned away. I _knew_ he cared about me but was either too full of pride or embarrassment to admit it.

Amy finished with a small smile causing most of us guys cheer. Amy thought this meant we liked what she said, but... we were really cheering because she was done. Anyway next up was Cream who thought about what she was thankful for before beginning. I heard a small grumble as I looked over to Shadow who was arguing with Rouge over something, probably asking her to trade seats with him since he was after Cream. Rouge kept shaking her head at him until Cream finished and tapped Shadow on the shoulder. Shadz glanced at Cream only to get a pair of puppy eyes in return. Shadow groaned before begrudgingly saying what he was thankful for.

I laughed at Shadow underneath my breath. That's Cream for ya. Out of everyone here Cream was the most innocent person you'll meet. She was also like the baby of the family which means we all protected her and her innocence from harm. Especially from Eggman's harm. Even though Cream was the most innocent it was often that she was kidnapped by Eggman and held hostage. Sometimes it surprises me that all that innocence doesn't just... disappear. Like two weeks ago when Eggman kidnapped Cream and held her hostage in one of his many, many bases until me and Tails marched in, defeated Eggman, rescued Cream, and blew the place sky high! Cream saw all of this yet... the next day she was the same innocent girl who made beautiful flower crowns for everyone.

Shadow said something about guns before looking towards Rouge who was trying to convince Knuckles to trade seats with her. Shadow cleared his throat loudly causing Rouge to look over to Shadow with an annoyed look. Shadow gestured to the bat to start saying what she was thankful which made Rouge stick her tongue out at him before starting.

I was surprised that Shadow didn't start an argument right there but when I looked to the side to see Vanilla staring sternly at Shadow and Rouge, everything made sense. We were having a Thanksgiving dinner at Vanilla's house and an argument at table meant one thing... no food. Now that I think about it even though Shadow was grumpy, moody, silent, dark, and an all around Mr. Emo-pants he could be... nice and... like a dad sometimes.

Like during the final battle with Biolizard when both me and Shadow performed Chaos Control. That's when everything turned a bright white and slowed down leaving me and Shadow standing in front of each other. I was tired and shaking while Shadow stood straight and tall but his eyes literally screamed exhaustion. In a shaky voice, Shadow told me that when the Chaos Control we performed hits Biolizard a huge explosion will occur and destroy the both of us... unless he Chaos Controlled me to safety. It took me awhile to realize what he said but by the time I did realize what he said, Shadow grasped my arm and uttered those words. When I blinked I found myself in a cold room on the Ark beside a small window. I literally pressed myself up against the window only to see an large explosion that shook both me and the Ark to the core. When it was over nothing remained outside but space itself. So I turned from the window and almost stepped on a gold object on the floor... Shadow's ring.

I looked over to Rouge who finished with something about jewels and the Master Emerald that earned a growl from Knuckles beside her. Rouge frowned at Knuckles before she gestured for Knucklehead to go ahead. Knuckles smirked her a bit before saying what he was thankful for.

Rouge was what I would like to call... sneaky and a bit annoying but in a way she was kind of like an older sister. She had all the qualities such as stealth, smarts, trickery, flight, and the ability to make even the alertest of people let their guard down, which is why G.U.N probably hired her, but most of all... she had a heart. I _know_ Rouge has decided to go to Eggman's side many, many times but somehow it always ends up benefiting us.

I remember when one time when Rouge was working for Eggman and I spotted her searching for emeralds in the desert for Egghead. What a coincidence! Me and the others were trying to keep the emeralds away from Eggman! So technically it ended up in a unintentional race for the emerald. Unfortunately for Rouge, I found it first behind a sand dune! Unfortunately for me... I didn't see the quicksand pit right beside the emerald! Rouge found me in the quicksand pit with only my hand sticking out of the pit. The next thing I knew a hand gripped around mine and pulled me out of the quicksand. I went to thank Rouge only for the darn bat to natch the emerald out of my hand and fly away. Unbeknownst to the others, I told them that Eggman and Rouge ganged up on me and took the emerald.

Knuckles muttered the last thing he was thankful for which I was pretty sure was the Master Emerald before Vanilla went next.

Now I don't have much to say about Vanilla other than she's like a mother to not just Cream but all of us. Vanilla has always been there for all of us whenever we came from a battle hurt, injured, and sometimes... close to death. She had such a kind, caring, and motherly nature that I guess she got when she had Cream. Like that one time when me and Tails went on a late night fight and Tails ended up breaking his arm. Everyone I knew were either gone or fast asleep except... Vanilla. She welcomed us in and helped me calm down Tails enough to splint his arm and take him to the hospital.

Vanilla thankfully didn't take a long time with her thanks and all eyes went to Tails when she finished. Tails looked a bit uncomfortable with all the attention but he seemed to get over it and began to say what he was thankful for.

My little brother, Tails was always shy since I first met him in the forest. I remember when Tails was 4 at the time yet he was still smarter than he looked but yet he was bullied for it. I found Tails crying in the forest, cradling a broken invention in his arms. It broke my heart seeing him there like that so I asked him what was the problem. It turned out that older boys who often came and bullied him for his smarts and... his extra appendage. I asked him if he had any family to protect him and he told me... no. I felt sorry for Tails and decided that he would come with me and travel the world and... get a better name than his old one which used to be Miles. At first when Tails came with me, I thought the fox was gonna slow me down... a lot! But I found out that with those two tails of his, he was pretty quick and with his smarts we often got out of difficult situations as quick as we got into them. Then I began to learn that Tails was brave, crazy for making inventions, kind, and a quick thinker.

"Sonic!"

My head jerked up as I looked towards Tails who was shaking his shoulder gently."What!"

"It's your turn!"

I blinked before looking around at the others who were also staring at me, waiting."Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh..."Went Tails, rolling his eyes at me."Now what are _you_ thankful for?"

I looked around at my friend's faces. What was I thankful for again? I was just thinking it! Hm... oh yeah!

"I'm thankful for... my family."


End file.
